


It's Super Effective!

by Grain_Crain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain
Summary: Enslave your partner with puns today, folks.HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY,SWORDLIGER!!!





	It's Super Effective!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwordLiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/gifts).



Puns are great. The type of humour tests one’s patience and intelligence, depending on who is the performer and the audience. Mark had no problem with the insufferably cheesy puns from old school romance movies. Sure, a cute joke or two is always appreciated, but hearing an endless series of cringey wordplays would drive anyone up the wall. Mark admits that he is not the most romantic sap out there. He would have tried best, but that is all shoulda-woulda-coulda. It’s his damned laziness that got him into this situation, although he should have expected James, the twistedly affectionate boyfriend, would do  _ anything  _ to hasten their relationship forward. It all started when Mark recently shared his college day memory with the fellow SAS operators, and the James took this as some weird advantage on their relationship. 

This all happened a week ago. At first, Mike thought it would be the best idea to ramble about how useless the young generations are nowadays. Then the rebellious James yelled something about the dumb old cows voting for Brexit and laughed at any counter argument that Mike had. Seamus stood between them before any possible fisticuffs and the topic predictably changed to the trails of ‘when I was at your age’ from Mike. The self-acclaimed boasts went back and forth between him and James, which left the other bystanders rolling their eyes into the back of their skulls.

“I’ve won my fair share of caber tossing.” Seamus managed to grab the attention with his share of glory gloating, and this sparked James and Mike to describe more of their feeble past achievements. 

“Fostering strength at young age has some merits,” Mike interjected, “but you are missing the point here, lads. Building that sense of responsibility isn’t a feat that can be achieved within a year or two.”

“And you’ve turned out fine, sailing with your pirate family and all.” James waved his hands and seemed more than satisfied when his dismissive attitude made Mike scowl.

“Stevedores, you twat. Honest workers who carry the goods on and off of ships. Don’t they teach you this kind of basic vocabulary at school?” 

“He left too early. Grade F for flying colours.” Seamus’ answer brought Mike and Mark a jovial laughter. James kicked the taller man with crooked smile and leered at his partner who was still laughing.

“Oh, so  _ now _ you join our banter, only to laugh at me. Why don’t you tell us about your victories, hm? Bet a prodigy like you have done something mind-blowing.” James diverted the attention away from him and to Mark’s dismay, the spotlight was on him. He was tempted to pretend that he didn’t register the question, but as he began to notice the three pairs of eyes staring at him intently, a surge of unease stiffened his throat. 

“Nothing noteworthy.” Mark replied and looked back into his phone.

“Come on, love. I’ve told the whole world about my pilgrimage.” James wasn’t going to miss this precious chance. 

“Hardly a ‘pilgrimage’ when you’ve got the ban hammer from the ninety percent of the club in West London.” Seamus said as he earned another insult from James. They nudged each other back and forth but their eyes were locked on Mark. 

“It’s,” Mark paused before completing his sentence, “completing my PokeDex in the Platinum version.” He rushed the last bit of words and cracked his knuckles to distract himself from the impending waves of embarrassment. 

“Poke- what? Pocket dag- daggers?” Mike squinted and habitually stroked his beard. No one dared to mock the old man, well, more like they didn’t care to mock the misunderstanding because Seamus also didn’t understand what Mark had just rapped out of his mouth. 

“Yeah, exactly. Pocket daggers.” Mark sighed in relief and hoped that none of them would ask him for any further clarification. Nothing had to be explained when he could use lie to hide his former juvenile pride. Mark stood up to leave the room but felt a mild tug on his shirt. He didn’t expect his boyfriend to pull him down back on the armchair.

“I know what that is.” James coughed and covered his mouth without putting any effort to hide the sniggers and wheezy breathing.

“You do?” 

“One of those Nintendo games or summat.” When Mark heard that name, he tensed his legs and readied himself to leap out of the room at any given moment. 

“Yeah, but it’s nothing of importance-” 

“Of course it is important. This makes my heart pound already.” With one wink and heavy emphasis on the word, James patted on Mark and walked away rather hastily. Mark wondered if James was intentionally hinting at something, but he was grateful enough that the other two didn’t pursue on the matter. They went back to whatever they were doing before the heated conversation. It should have been the end of all but little did Mark know that it was only the beginning. 

 

* * *

 

The first time Mark began to notice was when they had to be ready for the morning drill at 0500 sharp. A simple routine of preparing their primary shotguns for shooting a practice, make all the bullets hit the centre, and then collect the spents shells before moving onto the next area. Mark preferred to wake up a little earlier to have all the peace and quiet for himself, so he was pleasantly surprised to see James in the arsenal already.

“Need a helping hand?” James asked as he loaded the last shell into his M590A1. Mark was about to walk closer and plant a kiss on those lips curled in a cocky grin, but stopped himself from being too touchy in case someone walk in on them.

“I’m alright.” Mark sat a little apart to the man and controlled his desire for intimacy. He couldn’t help to feel a little blinded because of his dry eyes that gave him some troubles in finding the right caliber from the ammunition boxes from the holster pocket on his pants.

“Blimey, looks like the sandman is still sprinkling some sleep powder on you!” James scooted over and hand-picked the amount that Mark needed. 

“We are a couple of disgustingly sweet love birds, Markus. Try not to put up a barrier on me.” They were extremely close. James didn’t hesitate to brush his fingers ever so slightly on the younger Brit’s thigh.

“ _ We _ are at work now.” Mark gulped and licked his dry lips.

“Alright. Make sure not to harden your downstairs when we are alone, then.” James patted on the obviously bulging area of his lover and continued to smirk. Mark sat in a flustered daze, but something kept nagging him in the back of his head. It was as if he registered what James had just said. Where has he heard some of those words before?

“Do you want me to be swift and give it a hydro pump?” James spoke again and Mark jerked up with horrifying realisation dawned on him.

“Are you-” Mark stuttered, “are you using puns?”

“ _ Pokemon puns _ , poppet. Thought this would thaw you out from being perpetually shy when we are together in public.” This jester looked quite smug, even more so when Mark clenched his eyes shut in disbelief. The past of being an avid Pokemon fan should have remained as a dark history for the old nerd, and yet here he was, being seduced by a full grown man with puns that pimple-faced teens would use.

“You need to stop.” Mark sighed and scooted away from the source of annoyance.

“What a wake-up slap. That’s a bit harsh, innit? I’ve crammed all these into my brain for one purpose.” James tone had a hint of mockery.

“What purpose?” 

“Just want you to touch me, mate. Here and there, a little smooch to shut my lips whenever I say the most obvious puns around the others.” And thus,  the gates of hell opened for ever-so shy Mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Kiki_92](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/ao3), [Aesos_Caliber](https://aesos-caliber.tumblr.com/) and [PapaKapkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan) for the beta-reading :D


End file.
